


Heat of You

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes matters into her own hands as she thinks of Robin Hood. (Enchanted Forest, missing year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of You

Stifling wasn’t quite the right word for summer in the Enchanted Forest. Suffocating, perhaps. Absolutely nauseating. The cold may have been bitter and force her into furs, but there was only so much Regina could take off in the summer. At least that was the case now that the castle was full of people. Efforts to move out and rebuild stopped with the oppressive heat, and nearly everyone, even the idiots who’d once wished to come back to this land complained about lack of air conditioners and ice. Before ever leaving the land of magic, no one knew any better. Now they all did, and it was all Regina could do to keep from reminding them that she gave them twenty-eight wonderful years of technology.

Heat made tempers short, and she would swear on anything that the one person who didn’t know her at all and yet seemed to know exactly how to gain her ire did so on a regular basis, purposefully. She hated the thief, absolutely loathed him, and if it weren’t for his adorable boy whom she inexplicably had a soft spot for, she’d leave him to the flying monkeys. His smug smile, his condescending ‘milady’ and his tendency to insist on accompanying her on any mission outside of the castle grated on every last nerve Regina had. So, she noticed when he didn’t seem to be around the castle on another blistering day as she made her way from her chambers to where the linens were kept. She made it all the way to the  large closet without so much as a  _your majesty_  thrown her way and for some reason, even the fact that he couldn’t be consistent when she thought she would see him irritated her. It was the heat, it had to be, making her irrational and short-fused (more so than normal) but she had a plan. Once she acquired a towel, Regina thought of the place she wanted to be, of a cool lagoon she’d found once during a summer when she was young and left to her own devices while the king traveled with Snow. Shaded by large trees, the water hadn’t been too deep that she could remember, just enough that she could duck underwater easily and turn to float on her back. She’d felt weightless and free in those moments, as if the heaviness of her crown and duties had been lifted from her shoulders. The water had been wonderful, and now it was what Regina craved: a place to soothe the heat radiating off of her skin and forget for a little while, every aching emotion that was still there, just below the surface. With a wave of her hand, purple smoke engulfed her, and as it dissipated, that wonderful alcove came into view and she smiled. Flowers and grand weeping willow trees, just as she remembered. Walking forward, thoughts of unlacing her corset, of being unburdened by her dress and letting her hair down excited her, until she heard a laugh that made her stop in her tracks and look up, out at the water. 

There, of course, were Robin with his son, another private sanctuary of hers found out and taken over. Her gardens and library were no longer sacred, nor were the stables. And now, even a hidden lagoon she’d told no one of had been taken over and commandeered by him. She would have called out, used her magic to make him disappear only to find himself back at the castle if it weren’t for two things. One, his son and the joy on his face, the dimples that matched his father’s on full display as he shrieked and played in the water. Two, and perhaps more distracting than anything else, was the thief himself. In the water he had no shirt on, no tunic or vest, and her eyes followed the line of his profile, broad shoulders, large biceps, well muscled chest and stomach. Lips parting as she watched, her eyes moved to where the water just stopped at his mid-section, keeping her from knowing if he’d kept some sort of trousers on, nearly willing him to move closer to the embankment to sate her curiosity. His smile was easy as he played in the water, her eyes roaming his features, noting a long scar on his arm before taking in his face. He had strong features, lips that spoke even when she wanted him to shut up, and unwavering, impossible blue eyes. She’d noticed in one of their staring contests in a council meeting as they both insisted on different things, and even when he seemed to be trying to piss her off, they were full of light and humor. She’d only seen them dark once, when it came to a battle of wills between them the night she attempted to curse herself. She’d seen them worried and joyful and everything in between in the months she’d known him.

And now, they were staring right at her.

It took Regina a moment to realize, so concentrated on the way his muscles moved that she’d stopped paying attention to his head. He’d noticed, and when she snapped her eyes back up to meet his, there was a lopsided grin on his face. Clenching her jaw, she scowled and marched away, not bothering to use her magic to make the trek back to the castle she was so completely...she didn’t know what. Aggravated, agitated, irate,  _hot_. She was still hot and uncomfortable, and by the time she made it to the castle she was waving doors open with her hand so forcefully that they banged against the walls, people wisely moving out of her way as she stalked to her chambers. Hair was sticking to her neck with sweat, and at her tub in her private washroom, she used magic once more to fill it with cool water. It wasn’t what she’d wanted, it wasn’t floating and getting lost in the freedom of not thinking, but it would have to be enough. Stripping out of her clothes, she sank into the water with a relieved sigh, eyes fluttering shut as she let the water cover her all the way to her chin. With her head resting on the edge of the tub, she tried to let her thoughts slip away, to clear her mind and drift. Her thoughts though, absolutely betrayed her. She thought of hard muscle, skin that was tanned from the sun, muscles that invoked images of being able to easily lift her, strong hands tracing her own skin. 

Blinking her eyes open quickly, Regina focused for a moment on something else, anything else. The wilting flowers on her vanity needed to be switched out and summer wildflowers would do. That was a safe train of thought, thinking of the different life that grew that could decorate her castle. Closing her eyes again, she let herself think of asters and wild purple indigo, picking flowers in the evenings when the blistering sun was gone for the day. Of course no one would let her go alone. The dynamic duo would insist someone escort her, and she knew what Snow would say:  _You should let Robin join you_. And he would, Regina knew, because no matter how often she expressed her distaste for him, he insisted on being the one to join her in everything. Maybe she should let him go with her, watch his face as she commanded that he help her pick flowers. A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she imagined his face, surprised at the fact that she wanted him to pick marigolds in the moonlight. Even as she smiled she knew he would do it, most likely with a flash of his dimples. She wondered if he would find the heat at night to be just as sweat inducing as the daylight and need to roll up his sleeves to reveal the tattoo. Knowing the truth of him, the secret she refused to acknowledge would be revealed as he unwittingly picked flowers with his supposed soul mate. Or perhaps he would find the heat too much and remove his tunic completely. Bare chest and back, a bead of sweat rolling down the line of his neck that she might have to kiss away. It would surprise him, her lips on his skin, but she didn’t think he would pull away. She imagined he would breathe out her name and sink into her touch and any other kisses she might give. She imagined his skin would taste like smoke and leather and once she started kissing him, she’d never want to stop.

Her hands moved now, over her belly and up to her chest, cupping the weight of her breasts in her hands, thumbs moving over nipples already taut from the cool water. She wondered if he was a breast man, if his lips would travel the center of her chest and around the soft curves until he could take a nipple between his lips and suck. The scruff of his beard would be electric, added stimulation as his tongue circled stiff peaks, alternating from one to the other until he was satisfied he’d lavished them with enough attention. He was most likely a thorough man, she thought, as her right hand wandered down her belly, stroking back and forth slowly. The kisses he’d press to her skin would number in the dozens, he would find every freckle, every mark on her body and kiss it, slowly and teasingly making his way down her body. He would linger at her pelvis, pressing kisses down to just the top of her sex before using his tongue to lick the crease where thigh met body, making her gasp and arch. 

Her own fingers moved between her thighs as she imagined his breath washing over her, warming skin that was already too hot. As her index finger met with her clit, so did his tongue, lying her down in the meadow of flowers, right under the night sky, tasting her and taking his time. She moaned, the sound soft and coming from between barely parted lips as she moved her hand beneath the water. She knew, somehow, that he would be good at it, that he knew what to do with lips and hands and tongue. She imagined him sucking, taking her clit and moving until she was just on the edge and then backing off, dragging out her pleasure. It made her gasp and want for more, but she wouldn’t beg. She would tug at his hair, scratch at his back and press her hips up until she met his mouth again. And he would give in, unable to resist her, she knew. Her fingers moved faster in the water, hips rocking just a bit as she realized he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands idle. He would need to touch, need to feel how wet she was, how ready she was for him, and God, she knew she would be. She would want him, need him to fill her completely and drag her over the edge into oblivion where thinking wouldn’t have to happen again for a long, long while. He would get his reward, his name from her lips, and she moaned it now, a breathy exhale of  _Robin_  as she pushed herself closer, fingers moving faster, imagining him relentlessly sucking at her, not stopping - 

“...Regina.”

Eyes flying open, that same face that haunted her fantasy was there, staring at her, and with the same expression he’d had when her eyes were closed. Her mouth opened to demand he leave, to yell her outrage at the fact that he’d caught her this way even while denying it . But any words died on her lips when she saw the heat in his gaze. That was a look she’d yet to see, and aroused eyes moved up and down her form in the water. She was so close, her embarrassment fading as she realized he was hard in his trousers. Neither one of them spoke, not sure what the other would do. She didn’t invite him closer, but her eyes did settle on his obvious want for her before flickering back up to meet his gaze. With no words, her hand moved back between her thighs, and then it was his low groan that fueled her actions. She watched, hands moving to unlace himself, finding herself breathless in anticipation of seeing him in all of his glory.

He didn’t disappoint.

When he took his cock in hand and began to stroke, her fingers moved again, eyes glued to his form, realizing his eyes were doing the same. She shouldn’t be doing this, she needed to stop, needed to demand he leave. But instead, she moved faster, needing to come, needing the release that he’d kept from happening when he startled her. She watched him move faster, groaning his pleasure, keeping pace with her. Fingers moved over her clit quickly as she gasped his name once again, free hand cupping her breast, fingers pinching a nipple. Pleasure was beginning to make her belly tight, hips rocking once more as a moan pierced the otherwise quiet. It was his mouth on her all over again, in the meadows, under the moon, and then she was gone, jerking her hips up and against her own hand while forcing herself to keep watching him. His hand was working faster and she watched him come not long after her, unable to hold on when she was wet and writhing in the tub. There were still no words, just heavy panting, a mess in his own hand that he needed to deal with. Approaching the tub, she watched as he rinsed his hand, eyes meeting hers. She knew what he wanted, knew he likely had some romantic notion in his head now, and she shook her head minutely. It was enough, he was a gentleman after all, that she knew as well. Still, he had to pull his eyes from the view before him as he turned to take his leave, neither one of them understanding what exactly this had been. He paused at the door, turning to look at her again, finding the words he’d come to express.

“I’ve told no one of the lagoon. I found it on happenstance. It’s yours, if you’d like to keep it private, milady.”

Regina had no idea what to say, for once no barbs coming quickly to her. She nodded, unable to even think to thank him before he took his leave. Letting out a breath, she finally let herself realize how hard her heart was beating, how incredibly confused she was about what transpired, not knowing what to do about it now that they each knew what the other thought. He’d been better looking than she’d glimpsed at the water, better looking in his hand than she’d imagined. Leaving the tub, she used magic to take care of the chilled water before dressing, leaving her chambers only when it was time for supper.

Head held high, she sat alone, halfway through with her meal before Robin arrived, Roland running ahead to sit with Little John. She watched Robin make his way to her, and as he moved to sit with his own plate, she shot him a look. “I don’t believe I asked for company.”

Half standing, his eyes moved to hers, and no matter how she tried to suppress it, the total ire wasn’t there, and instead a smirk tugged at her lips. Still, he played the game and stood fully. “Apologies, your majesty. Perhaps another time.”

He winked, the smug bastard, and she huffed as he walked away. But when he was gone, her smirk turned into a private smile, small but there as she took a sip of wine. This would be a game now, to allude to what happened, to try and push until it happened again. She would play, if only to see how long the thief could resist.


End file.
